


When You Got to Go, You Got to... Go?

by DreamerAlly21



Series: Supernatural X Reader Imagines Collection [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerAlly21/pseuds/DreamerAlly21
Summary: Imagine: Dean’s point of view after a witch hunt when you find out she cursed you with a UTI (Urinary Tract Infection).~Angst and Hurt/Comfort with some fluffy, supportive Dean~





	When You Got to Go, You Got to... Go?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So i’ll just go (no pun intended) ahead and be honest.  
> This idea would not leave me alone and i worked very hard on it, wanting to make it just right. I may have gotten carried away since this is almost my longest fic to date.
> 
> I don’t know where my mind came up with such a... unique topic, but i hope you all enjoy!

“Friggin’ witches.” I complain as we enter our motel room of the week. My brother, Sam and my girlfriend, Y/N trail close behind me. We had just finished ganking another couple of witches that were causing trouble in the previous town.  
I hate witches. From the mumbo jumbo speech to the gross bodily fluids. Why was it always something so gross? Speaking of bodily fluids, Y/N retreated to the bathroom while Sam and i claim our beds. Well, he didn’t have much of a choice since i promptly placed my duffel on the bed closest to the door, while it waits for its companion. 

We make small talk as we eat. Sam with his pansy salad. Maybe one day i could coax the Sasquatch into just trying a bite of a delicous burger. I look at Y/N, who’s eating her food, but a little slower than usual. I start to worry before forcing the thought down the same time i swallow a bite of bacon. I’m just imagining things. Right? 

Nope. 

She only eats half and that wasn’t right either. We haven’t eaten since lunch and we were all starving.  
“You ok, Y/N?” Sam asked before i could.  
“Hmm? Oh, i’m fine.”  
Only i picked up on the longing look in her eyes.  
“So go ahead. Eat your food or i will.” I chuckle. Not even a smirk out of Y/N.  
“I’ll just save it for later.” And with that, she leaves the table for the bathroom. 

Now we were discussing shower terms. Y/N will first, followed by me-“Beause i’m the older brother, Sam. That’s why.”- then he will be last. I hear Y/N say it would probably be better if he went second since he’s taller and that more height means more to wash. I’m so ready to get all this witch crap off of me, but figure she’s right. At least i’d have some extra time with her while Sammy showered. 

The wooden door opened and Y/N held onto the frame, looking uncomfortable and more tired than before as her wet hair clung to her face.  
“Guys. Something’s not right.”  
“I’ll say. That was your shortest shower ever.”  
I feel bad when i see her wince, averting her eyes to look at the faded carpet. I take notice of the arm wrapping lightly over her stomach.  
“I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean it like that.“  
“Y/N? You all right?” Sam asks.  
No answer.  
“What is it? Come on, Y/N. Talk to us.” I urge gently. 

If Y/N could stare at the floor any harder, and her spreading blush could go any deeper, it would be now.  
“I.. I, uh, go to the bathroom, but only a few drops of pee come out. No matter how long i sit there. I still have to go right now. I just... can’t.” She glances in my general direction, (e/c) eyes seeking comfort. 

There’s a brief silence between the three of us before Sam voices my loud thoughts.  
“Do you think maybe one of the witches caused-“  
“Son of a bitch! The witches! Damn it. I knew it was too easy.” I interrupt.  
After a minute of talking it over Sam leaves to go check out what we missed while i stay with Y/N.  
“Isn’t the town an hour and a half away?” She says in a low voice. 

I feel panic rising in my chest, but i have to appear strong for Y/N. I walk over to give her a hug, which she returns limply.  
“Don’t worry.” I hushed. “We’ll get through this. Just let me know when you need to go, all right?”

We found a classic movie on the dinosaur tv, but i watched Y/N more than i did the movie and it hurt each time my gaze fell on her. She has been mostly restless as she tries to get comfortable, mumbling a sorry each time. Right now her tense back is pressed against my stomach as we laid down on the small couch, my legs perched on the armrest. Her uneasy, socked feet rub against each other; every now and then making contact with my knees. Around 15 minutes into the movie she is ready to try again, asking if could come with her this time. 

Once inside the bathroom, i quietly close the door behind us. Y/N warily eyed the toilet before stepping cautiously to it. Her anxious eyes meet mine as i gave her a soft smile of reassurance. She seemed to relax only a little at this while she pulled down her pajama shorts to her calves.  
I turn my back to Y/N to stare at the shower to give her some sense of privacy. The long silence is deafening and i can almost feel her heart fall piece by piece as the clock ticks loudly with each passing second.  
Damn shower head. Able to let go of it’s steam whenever it wants easily, while Y/N suffers. It’s not fair. 

I take a chance to look over my shoulder at Y/N who has her face in her hands, elbows resting on bare thighs. I can tell she’s scared and getting discouraged.  
“It’s all right, sweetheart.” I said, crouching in front of the toilet. I carefully take her hands and place them in my own.  
“I’m right here.”  
Y/N takes a deep breath while her grip tightens and her back arches while she tries to force out the piss. I soon hear the sound a few drops falling into the toilet.  
Her left foot begins to bounce somewhat which causes the whole leg to shake. 

The relief i feel when she finally releases a full stream is short lived when she lets out a cry of pain.  
“Y/N? Y/N! Talk to me!”  
“God, it’s burning.”  
“Where?” My eyes race wildy all over her body in a panic to find her hands clutching tightly around her middle.  
“My pee.” She hisses. 

~~~~~~~~5 minutes later~~~~~~~~

“UTI!”  
“What’s that? A friggin’ university?” 

Back in the main room, Y/N tells me from behind Sam’s laptop the witches gave her a UTI- also known as a Urinary Tract Infection. The website says to drink plenty of water, and to eat what is essentially rabbit food until it goes away. Little do they know we have a foolproof cure: 

Sam Winchester, a gun full of witch killing bullets, and a beautiful car that rivals the Delorean time machine in speed. 

~~~~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~~~

Y/N had changed into looser clothes and her body trembled as if laying in the snow, but her exposed skin next to me feels like she’s next door neighbors with the sun.  
I can see her hand, every now and then, reacheing down to hold herself before stopping. I couldn’t tell if it was embarrassment or pain that stopped her. 

After a moment, it’s given up on the silent battle. She rocks back and forth and her whimpers make me feel like helpless.  
She buries her face deep in my arm and i feel something damp. She’s silently crying. I want nothing more to hold Y/N tight and squeeze it all away with an embrace. For now, all i can do is caress her shaking shoulders, one of the only places that isn’t hurting or full of piss.  
Laying on our sides on the bed, i gently lift her chin to face me. Her glassy eyes continue to leak out more than her bladder’s been able to. 

“Sweetheart, you need to take a piss.” I can tell she’s fighting it; trying to prevent the piss from wanting relief. Half of me doesn’t know why she’s doing it, but the other half is right when she says:  
“What’s the point? “Nothing comes out. When it does, it hurts too much. I just want to lay here.”  
“Y/N-”  
I get cut off by a low moan while she tries to slide out of bed. I don’t even hesitate to follow her. 

In the bathroom Y/N lets out shuddering breaths while only a few drips make it into the porcelain bowl. She shakes her head as another tear threatens to fall.  
“Y/N, Focus on me. Focus on me, baby. Let it all out.” I encourage.

~~~~~~~10 minutes later~~~~~~~~~

After texting Sam, i walk over to the bed where she continues to lay down. I crouch down in front of the mattress and take the free, shaking hand in my own. She squeezes it tightly in return. It hurts when my brain insists on asking the question falling out of my mouth.  
“Sweetheart? Why don’t you just stay in the bathroom until Sammy calls me back?” 

Regret hits my heart like a bullet when i see the sheer terror on her face.  
“No! It- it’ll make it worse. The toilet-” she swallows thickly. “Taunting me. Please.” 

A few minutes pass. Just when i’m about to loose my own crap to Sam taking his friggin’ time, my phone rings. I answer it before the first ring finishes.  
“Sammy, tell me you found the bitch.”  
“Yeah. Yeah, i see her. I’m hiding behind this tree. She-“  
“Damn it, man. Just shoot!”  
A pause and some shuffling on the other end later, i hear a gun shot. And another. An-  
“Dean!!” Y/N’s voice is on alert and she scrambles out of bed, her forhead almost touching her chest in the hunched over state.  
“Dean? Was that-“  
“I’ll call you back.”  
I quickly toss my phone to the side of the bed, hanging up with the hit of one button. 

Y/N is desperatly trying to sprint to the bathroom, but her bucking knees slow her down. Both hands are now deeply clutching it for dear life. Tears begin to form in her eyes.  
“I.. I don’t think i-“  
I don’t even let her entertain that thought when i quickly scoop her up in my arms, tucking her legs underneath them. It’s effortless and only a few steps to the bathroom with my longer stride. I don’t even bother shutting the door behind us as i take her hands away, pull down her pants, and push her on the toilet with one continous, gentle motion, steady against her tremoring body. 

It only takes three seconds before the waterfall breaks free; Y/N leans back and her shoulders slacken.  
“Ohhhhh. That feels amazing!” She groans. I can’t help but feel the tiny smirk tugging at my lips.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yes!” Her smile reaches her eyes and even her ears as she sighs happily.  
I sigh my own silent breath of relief. 

“Hey, Y/N?”  
“What?”

“I friggin’ hate witches.”


End file.
